Distraction
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Fuji proves that he, with the assistance of a rocking horse, is the ultimate distraction for Tezuka.


If Prince of Tennis were mine, Fuji would charge taxes for every time that someone else dares to glance at Tezuka.

**DISTRACTION  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

It was considerably harder to focus on work, Tezuka thought, when there was a certain boyfriend of his sliding back and forth on the rocking horse in their apartment.

Really, they were both twenty-one and Fuji should have better things to do that play with toys. The prodigy was rocking the horse back and forth, the movement of the wooden creature causing his soft buttocks to slide back and forth on the wood.

Tezuka could already feel his crotch area starting to tighten. Of course, he could never be quite sure if Fuji wasn't doing this intentionally or not. The other man did have his childish tendencies and playing on a rocking horse might appeal to Fuji's character. Still, it was a disturbingly erotic experience for Tezuka to watch his boyfriend riding the plaything.

Grumbling quietly, Tezuka rubbed his temples and focused on the work in front of him.

Until he heard a moan from a few meters away. Turning slowly to eye his boyfriend, Tezuka blinked once, then twice. Now he _definitely _knew Fuji was doing this intentionally. Somewhere in the two minutes that Tezuka had tried to get back to his work, Fuji had managed to slide up on the horse so that his crotch area rubbed against the neck of the wooden horse, the movement of the toy scraping against both his buttocks and his cock, now.

Fuji had also managed to draw up a flush in his face, unbuttoning his shirt so that his pale white chest was open for Tezuka to see. Rocking forward, Fuji let out another moan, grinding his semi-erect manhood against the wood of the horse through the fabric of his pants.

Clearing his throat, Tezuka glared at his boyfriend, mumbling, "Why don't you go get a popsicle and suck on it, while you're at it?"

Grinning and fully knowing the effect he had on Tezuka, Fuji smiled slyly at his stoic boyfriend. It was always fun to get his boyfriend all hot and flustered, and it was Tezuka's fault, anyway. Tezuka had brought home the wooden toy because a friend had been planning on throwing it away, and Tezuka being Tezuka, thought it'd be much better to donate it.

"Why, do you want me to suck your cock, Tezuka?"

Flushing and turning around back to his work, said man tried to calm down the heat in his pants. Simply the thought of Fuji on his cock made him more turned on than he was willing to admit, and the two options that were still available to him were either go down on Fuji and ravish him as hard as he could, or go back to his work and hope that Fuji's horny-ness would pass.

Obviously, the second wasn't going to happen, because suddenly Fuji had climbed onto the table and moved Tezuka's work onto the floor before sitting down, his crotch right in front of Tezuka's face.

"Fuji."

"Tezuka," the blue-eyed boy was smiling brightly, which was never a good sign for Tezuka, "I've been a good boy lately, haven't I? I think it's time for you to reward me."

Shaking his head, Tezuka tried to get up off his seat, only to be pushed down, Fuji's feet pulling Tezuka's chair closer so that the ex-captain's face was now a breath away from where Fuji's pants tented up. Fuji leant back a bit, his hands moving forward and fiddling with the bucket and zipper of his own jeans.

Damn Fuji for knowing Tezuka's fetishes. For as long as he could remember, the front buckles and zippers of Fuji's pants being played with always gave Tezuka the urge to _play_ with Fuji himself. "Mm..._suck my cock, _Tezuka."

Jumping up off his chair, Tezuka scowled. Fuji's knees, which had been on Tezuka's shoulder, caused the boy to topple backwards onto the table. Fuji threw his head back and laugh seductively, exposing more of his chest as Tezuka hovered over Fuji, raining kisses on the boy's neck while the prodigy's knees pressed tightly against both sides of his waist.

"Fuji. I'm gonna...mm," Tezuka groaned as Fuji hand found its way under his shirt, "...you _so hard_." It looked like his work would have to wait for another day.

--

Fuji + rocking horses = distraction for Tezuka.  
^ my inspiration for this story. ;D.

Lithium;


End file.
